


Powód by trwać

by Fearghal



Series: Powód by trwać [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearghal/pseuds/Fearghal
Summary: "- Ostrzegam Cię: przyjaźń, komfort i wsparcie - Nie potrzebuję tych rzeczy - również ty nie powinieneś ich po mnie oczekiwać."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wydarzenia zawarte w tym opowiadaniu, mogą lekko odbiegać od fabuły "Naruto". Główna postać jest wymyślona przeze mnie, jak i dodane nowe wątki o miejscu, uczuciach, zdarzeniach, etc.

Kolejni potężni Shinobi ginęli w mgnieniu oka, a pokój naruszony w Wiosce Kirigakure, nie mógł utrzymać narastającej nienawiści swoich jednostek. Pomimo strategicznych rozwiązań, niesprawiedliwych walk, mimo niszczycielskiej siły jaką dysponowali; nie należeli do niepokonanych. Kolejne pola bitwy były skutecznie odbijane przez przeciwnika, którzy dążyli do harmonii. Dążyli do zatarcia przeszłych złych wyborów, a ukazania nowej ścieżki usłanej różami. Jednak życie nie wydawało się mieć aż takie znaczenie. Tragedia w akademii Ninja, która wydarzyła się wraz z narastającymi przeciwnościami u władz Wioski; była jednym z przełomowych momentów tego czasu. A wszystko zaczęło się od ustanowienia przepisów, które mimo swej brutalności, musiały być przestrzegane. Wcześniej przyjaciele jedzący z jednego talerza musieli mordować się nawzajem. Zniknęła wyrozumiałość, zerwane zostały więzi, którymi podtrzymywano się od najmłodszych lat. Obrali oni własne drogi, ku ścieżce zwycięstwa, lecz czy na pewno dobrego? Panicznie bojący się krwi, byli brani za tchórzliwych. Wiecznie nie zdecydowanych ukrócano czas myślenia. Tym, którzy byli nie akceptowani, zostaną zaakceptowani w lepszym miejscu, lecz nie tym. Zbyt wolne rozumienie zaistniałej sytuacji znosiło na siebie zgubę. Władze wioski utrzymywały przez pewien czas swoje docelowe postanowienia, utajniając przy tym fakt ustanowionych praw. Nie podlegali żadnej z wiosek, nie podejrzewano ich o makabryczne zbrodnie. Świat o prawdzie zaczął się dowiadywać, a niepokój innych wiosek narastał wraz z kolejną wieścią o ciągnących się atakach. W osadzie szukało się spokoju z marnych skutkiem, zaś władze nie były w stanie uspokajać przestraszonego ludu. Wojna domowa rozniosła się u stóp osady, najsilniejszy wojownicy z kraju zdali się bawić z żywiołem, ludzkie życie stało się kompletnie bezwartościowe.  
\- To już ostatni z tej mieściny! - Krzyknął jeden shinobi czujnym krokiem oddalając się od jednego z domów.   
\- Wycofujemy się! - Cała grupka ninja zbiegła się w jedno miejsce i po cichym rozproszeniu ruszyli na oni odwrót. Nie było osoby, która wyszłaby z tego bez zadrapania. Ich ubrania były poplamione krwią, równie jak broń, którą się posługiwali. Ich ochraniacze oznaczone znakiem własnej wioski, były zwykłą tarczą, która chroniła przed atakiem własnych braci. Zachowanie hipokryty, który jeszcze kiedyś mógł walczyć dla swojego kraju, oddając za niego życie; acz teraz toczyły się walki, między własnymi bliskimi.  
Mieszkańcy narażeni na wrogie siły (lecz czy na pewno wrogie?) starając się korzystać z zamieszania; ukrywali się w domach, piwnicach; zagracali drzwi do własnych domów, byle by żaden człowiek z zamiarem zemsty nie dostał się do ich miejsca zamieszkania. Niektórzy podejmowali się walki, swoimi siłami, których przecież było niewiele. Skazywali się tym samym na srogą porażkę. Inni uciekali z wioski, o ile im się to udało. Zabierali swoje pociechy se sobą, zaś ich życie wisiało na włosku.   
Rewolucja wyniesiona z przerażających zapisków zdawania egzaminów końcowych. Kiedy to uczniowie byli przymuszani do walk na śmierć i życie. Jeszcze CI bliscy sobie, co wczorajszego popołudnia wspólnie trenowali, zastanawiając się nad swoją przyszłością. Zasada, która poruszyła każdego ucznia, która zmroziła krew nie tylko tym, którzy brali udział w brutalnym sprawdzianie.   
Raz na takowe egzaminy zawitało dziecko, które z pozoru niewyróżniające się, zdążyło poznać się na egzaminatorach i uczniach akademii podczas bestialskiego wydarzenia. Albowiem mianowany w późniejszych czasach "Demon Ukrytej Mgły" został zapamiętany przez następne pokolenia, przez incydent wymordowania uczniów, podczas walki na śmierć i życie. Zaraz po tej aferze z ogromną liczbą ofiar, zaprzestano takowych procedur.   
\- Hej! Nie zatrzymywać się tam z tyłu! - Słychać było darcie się przywódcy grupki ninja.   
\- Kapitanie - Zaraz do niego podbiegł jeden shinobi z jego grupy - straciliśmy kolejne pięć jednostek.  
\- Co?! Co tam się stało?! - Dowodzący zatrzymał się momentalnie, zmuszając swoich kompanów do wyminięcia go. Przybrał od razu pozycję bojową, biorąc do ręki kunai. - Pokaż się!  
Drużyna jego nastąpiła w sposób podobny, zbierając swoją broń i przygotowując się do ataku. Niedoczekanie, po kilku sekundach czekania ich atak nie nastąpił. Wokół nich zaczęła się unosić mgła. Ninja z tego oddziału starali się zachować wszystkie zmysły i przyjąć sytuację z zimną krwią. Mgła gęstniała, a poddenerwowanie walką wzrastało u wrogich żołnierzy. Gęsta niczym mleko para rozniosła się wokół, a CI zaczęli panikować. Nikt nie ujrzał sprawcy, acz przeczucie mieszało się z pewnym niepokojem. Nikt nic nie usłyszał ani niczego nie ujrzał, a pewni byli co do swych czynów. Za chwilę było tylko rozdzielenie się z towarzyszami drużyny i cisza z zamglonym spojrzeniem doszukującym się swoich braci. Przywódca nie miał pojęcia, na co się zanosiło, a już po chwili nie czuł żadnego bólu. Opadł bezwładnie na ziemię z miną przerażenia, jakby wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Szatanie...! -   
Zamknął oczy prawie pewny swojej racji, cicha śmierć owładnęła jego ciała. A sam chciał utwierdzać się w błędnym przekonaniu, że zginął jak na Shinobi przystało.  
Dziewczynka chwyciła pierwszą rzecz stojącą obok niej i całą siłą, której było na prawdę niewiele, rzuciła w oprawcę. Wyważyli oni drzwi, wyszukując się łupu, a jedyne co znaleźli to drewniane skrzynie wypełnione nikłymi zapasami żywności. Ku zaciekawieniu nie było w chacie nikogo, prócz młodej dziewczyny ubranej w potargane i pobrudzone ubrania. Kiedy Ci ją znaleźli zaczęła się bronić, choć nie było prawie niczego, czym byłaby w stanie stawić opór. Nastały czasy, kiedy to wypełnieni nienawiścią Shinobi, nie znali litości dla kogokolwiek i nie zważając na uczucia czy chociażby znaczenie danych jednostek, nie pozostawiali ich przy życiu podczas rewolucji takiej jak ta. Wioska śniegu, znajdująca się w kraju wody, była owładnięta wtedy własną katastrofą, spowodowaną innością. Niebezpieczne techniki klanowe, które ukróciły życie już nie jednej osobie, przysporzyły problemów całej wiosce acz nie tylko. Obdarowani takim darem byli od samych narodzin skazani na ukrywanie własnych zdolności, których konsekwencja była na prawdę brutalna. Historia niektórych osób mogła się zakończyć, jeszcze przed ich rozpoczęciem.


	2. Zdradzieckie Okowy

\- Odejdźcie stąd! - Jej donośny krzyk rozległ się po mieszkaniu - Proszę!  
Dziewczyna zaczęła się powoli cofać, wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce w geście ochronnym. Dwóch oprawców stało przed nią z ostrzami skierowanymi wprost na nią. Doszła ona do samego końca pokoju, opierając się już tylko o ścianę. Jej jasne kosmyki włosów opadały bezwładnie na twarz, przysłaniając przy tym jej pobrudzoną twarz. W jej oczach było wymalowane przerażenie, jakie widywano w każdej ofierze, a w takim czasie było ono odpowiednie do zaistniałej sytuacji. Chyląca się ku upadkowi odwaga, z każdą kolejną chwilą była bardziej pewna swojej decyzji - poddania się. Spojrzała prawdzie w oczy, a jedyne co tam zauważyła, to brak szansy na jakąkolwiek litość.  
\- Kapitanie...! - Rzekł jeden z shinobi, gdy ten zaczął składać pieczęcie w swoich dłoniach. Kiedy ten skończył, przed nim pojawiła ogromna bańka wodna, w której znalazła się dziewczyna. Patrzyła się na niego z przerażeniem, zaś ten przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Reszta członków drużyny patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie ruszając się wciąż z miejsca.  
\- Kapitanie, co Pan zamierza? - Rzekł shinobi na jednym tchu.  
\- Weźmiemy ją, - Zaczął, odwracając głowę w ich stronę - może nam co za nią dadzą. Zakuć ją!  
Jeden z shinobi poderwał się i posłusznie wykonał rozkaz, chwilę potem wyłonili się już zza framugi domu i pokierowali się w stronę swoich miejsc. Zielonooka zakłopotana swoją sytuacją poddała się, nie myśląc już o bezlitosnych czasach, które nastały; a nawet o egoizmie nie było mowy, gdy ta już nie zważała na swój los. Szła wolnym krokiem, wycieńczona i zrezygnowana za resztą shinobi, kiedy Ci co chwilę ciągnęli za okowy coraz mocniej, pośpieszając ją.  
Tak dotarli do bram pewnej małej wioski, która była już rządzona przez jednego ważnego dla nich shinobi. Dziewczyna była u skraju wycieńczenia, a zamiast normalnie iść, zdawała się tam wlec podtrzymując tylko na nadziei niżeli na własnych nogach. I Choć powiedziałaby, że już dawno ją straciła; było w tym coś, co utrzymywało ją przy życiu.   
\- Jak to nie możemy przejść, he?! - Jeden z żołnierzy stanął zaraz przed shinobi patrolującym wchodzących do wioski i wykrzywił się ze złości. - Jesteśmy tutaj stałymi klientami, daj mi pogadać z szefem!  
\- Uspokój się, Goden. - Kapitan podszedł do niego i położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu - Zawołaj Kapitana Rucka. - Odwrócił oczy ku Shinobi.  
\- Tak jest. - I odszedł, odszedł w stronę głębi wioski i krocząc szybkim krokiem, zniknął za jedną z alejek.  
Kapitan zwrócił oczy ku dziewczynie, która aktualnie opadła bezwładnie na ziemię i patrzyła w jedną stronę zamglonym wzrokiem. On zaś na ten widok podszedł do niej i podnosząc łańcuchy, pociągnął ciało dziewczyny do góry razem z nimi.  
\- Nie ma teraz odpoczynku, za ten klan dużo dają. - Uśmiechnął się chytrze i z iskierkami w oczach niczym u diabła; odepchnął dziewczynę, na co ta z impetem walnęła o ceglany mur. Obrzucił on ją jeszcze pogardliwym wzrokiem i odszedł kilka kroków do swoich kompanów.  
Patrolujący wrócił zaraz, biegnąc w ich stronę truchcikiem, a za nim szedł ninja; dobrze wy zbrojony, co mu źle z oczu patrzyło. Swoją postawą ukazywał pogardę dla chuninów acz nie tylko. Podszedł on żwawym krokiem do Kapitana i oboje pochylili się lekko. Ich rozmowa była krótka, zwięzła i nie wnosiła nic poza wejściem do wioski.  
\- Możecie wejść, nie ważcie się jednak zadzierać z szajką złodziei tam grasujących, - Przybliżył się on do kapitana i mówił mu szeptem - Tamci pracują dla mnie.  
Kapitan skinął głową w geście zrozumienia i dając znak by reszta za nim poszła, ruszyli w stronę głębi wioski. A co stało się z ich więźniem? Brunetka nie trzymała się już niczego, a siedziała tylko oparta o mur. Wciąż miała przymrożone z zimna ciało, przymrużone oczy. Spoglądała smętnym wzrokiem na przechodzącym daleko ludzi. Nawet cichy szum potrafił zagłuszyć jej głosy dobiegające z głębi wioski. Jednak po kilku chwilach, wyniosłych szumach wiatru; rozpętał się prawdziwy chaos.  
Nagła zmiana nastroju, a nawet wyglądu miejsca. Nad wioską znalazły się ciemne, burzowe chmury, z którym - na całe szczęście - nie zaczął padać chłodny deszcz. Shinobi patrolujący począł panikować, co było widać jak na dłoni - zdezorientowany, zauważył dziewczynę i przeganiał ją, a przynajmniej próbował. Mgła, gęsta niczym mleko rozlała się po wiosce, z której zaczął dobiegać dźwięk broni, stukot i nadchodząca chwila cierpienia.   
\- Wszyscy do boj- krzyki zaczęły brzmieć jakby urwane, a słychać nie było w sposób jaki.  
\- Cholera! - Dźwięk broni, strzały z łuków, a nawet liczny odgłosy zostały w końcu tłumione, a na zewnątrz zaczęła panować paniczna atmosfera.   
Zielonooka wpatrywała się w nicość. Pomimo strachu, jaki opanował ją w jednej sekundzie, nie była pewna co do dosłownie wszystkiego. Było dla nie w tej chwili obojętne czy umrze. Widziała już wcześniej tą mglę, oj, widziała. Nic dobrego nie kojarzyło jej się z nią. Tylko zagłada, jaka spotkała jej wioskę.   
Rozkojarzona, kiedy to myślała, że zaraz nastąpi jej koniec, poczuła drżenie i zimny dreszcz przechodzący przez jej kark. Próbowała się podnieść przy pomocy bramki, ale z marnymi skutkami; łańcuchy zostały zablokowane przez nie, przez co ledwo mogła się podnieść. Jednak czy skazana na rzeź poszłaby na nią bezpośrednio? Zielonooka zahaczyła węzłami zgrabnie o metalowe szczebli i podniosła się powoli. Ból, jaki przeszył jej ciało był czymś niewyobrażalnym, ale to czas sprowadził ją na takie męczarnie. Nie byłą jeszcze w najgorszej sytuacji - żyła - co było najważniejsze, gdyż życie człowieka ma akurat największą wartość, acz najmniejszą w świecie shinobi.  
Zza mgły wyjawił się srebrzysty połysk, katanowskiego miecza z którego sączyła się krew. Brunetka zamarła, by chwilę potem doznać szoku spowodowanego przestrachem przed osobą, która w jednej chwil znalazła się przed jej oczyma. Momochi stał przed nią w pozycji bojowej i gdyby nie to, że i ona znieruchomiała, można by było uważać, że już będzie po dziewczynie. Patrzył się na nią z mordem w oczach, w których spoczywał wzrok samego szatan. Gdzie kończyła się dobra ścieżka, a zaczynała się ta, którą każdy omija szerokim łukiem. Mężczyzna wyprostował się, przekierowując swoją katanę wprost na dziewczynę, podsuwając jej pod sam podbródek jej koniec.  
\- Obłąkane. - Rzekł z chłodem w głosie. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się nawet, zaś jej źrenice rozszerzyły się.  
Płatki śniegu zaczęły sypać się z nieba, na początku lekko, spokojnie, zaś z czasem była to śnieżyca. Ciemne tęczówki wpatrywały się w nią z podejrzliwością. Zaś zwróciły one dopiero wzrok w stronę swojego miecza, kiedy ten zaczął rdzewieć. Przyjrzał się temu uważnie, zatrzymując wzrok na zdziwionej dziewczynie. Zamiast stać bezczynnie, ułożył go tak, by mógł wykonać szybki ruch i pokonać przeciwnika, który na dobrą sprawę, był dla niego bezradny.   
\- Ty... - Ostatni raz spojrzał na nią z pogardą w oczach i zamachnął swoim mieczem w jej stronę. W oczach dziewczyny znajdowało się tylko przerażenie.


End file.
